Los exámenes chuunin
by Nevan17
Summary: ¿Nadie se ha preguntado como los compañeros de Naruto lograron convertirse en chuunin mientras él estaba con Jiraiya? Cambios de reglamento, apaños, broncas y un sinfín de aventuras y humor en este nuevo examen...Como siempre...mis summarys dan pena...
1. La prueba escrita

Hola!! Bueno aquí estoy ofreciendo mi nueva historia (ya anunciada desde hace muuuucho tiempo) que por circunstancias del destino (gracias por la excusa Neji!!!) no ha podido ver la luz hasta ahora.

Como ya habréis supuesto por el título y porque sois unos lectores muy avispados, este fic tratará sobre los exámenes chuunin en los que todos los compañeros de Naruto ascendieron a chuunin (no sé…no creo que todos ascendieran a la vez pero bueno es hacer un fic narrando ese examen en particular).

Se puede leer independientemente pero, para los lectores de "Luz a través de las tinieblas", sería interesante leerlo antes del capítulo 11 (que pronto saldrá a la luz, cuando acabe de colgar este fic enterito). Tendrá mucha acción, humor y espero que un poquito de romance…

La historia está centrada en el equipo 8 y, más concretamente en Hinata; pero no olvidaremos a ningún otro de los participantes o personajes!!!! También puedo decir que no va a haber ni un bendito Spoiler así que podéis leer sin miedo!!!

Bueno como veo que ya se me están durmiendo hasta las piedras…¡¡empecemos ya!!

* * *

**COMIENZA EL EXMEN:**

**LA PRUEBA ESCRITA**

Tras la pasada edición del examen chuunin en la que sólo un participante llegó a ser ascendido (no me haréis decir quién fue ¿no?), los ahora ya no tan novatos participantes se enfrentaban de nuevo a la temida prueba.

Con alguna reforma legislativa promulgada por la Hokage, tras alguna copa de más, las reglas del examen habían sido cambiadas significativamente. Los aspirantes no sabían nada de las nuevas reglas, salvo que habían sido cambiadas, por lo que esperaban lo peor de su adorada y sobria Hokage.

Así que, los 12 aspirantes se encontraban de nuevo a las puertas de la Academia Ninja para encarar la primera prueba del exámen. Los equipos estaban formados por:

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro de la Aldea de la Arena.

Lee, Ten Ten y Neji como el equipo 9.

Kiba, Hinata y Shino como el equipo 8.

Chouji, Ino y Sakura como el equipo 10 (modificado ya que ni Shikamaru, ni Naruto ni Sasuke se van a presentar).

Todos habían entrenado duro para conseguir un objetivo: cada uno con sus distintas motivaciones; pero la determinación estaba fija en todas las miradas.

Entraron a la Academia y, sin hacer ningún caso al genjutsu barato puesto a los novatos, se dirigieron a la sala de espera para observar a sus contrarios. Mantenían silencio entre los equipos, dentro de muy poco serían rivales.

Había gente de la edición anterior y unos cuantos nuevos pero, el número de participantes había disminuido desde el anterior examen.

Ibiki Morino hizo su aparición misterios e intrigante como siempre y todos los aspirantes pasaron al aula donde los integrantes de cada equipo fueron separados eficazmente.

……

Una peliazulada suspiró ya en su sitio y miró inconscientemente a la izquierda. Ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos. Pero, ahora debía cumplir su promesa y hacerse más fuerte. Su equipo había planificado bien el examen y, a menos que las nuevas reglas fueran muy descabelladas, la situación estaría bajo control.

Había dejado crecer su pelo, ahora llevaba una media melena hasta casi los hombros y sus ojos perlados mostraban determinación y ambición.

-No faltaré a mi promesa…no fallaré. Mis compañeros y yo llegaremos a la final –pensaba mientras esperaba las instrucciones del examinador.

Kiba y Shino se encontraban alejados, cada uno en una punta de la clase. Akamaru se encontraba a los pies de su dueño ya que ahora era de tamaño parecido a un husky.

Loa demás equipos estaban ya también mentalizados para el examen. El interrogador oficial de Konoha se colocó en su posición y empezó a hablar:

-Para todos los nuevos, soy Morino Ibiki, y yo arbitraré la primera prueba. Por eso, mi palabra aquí es la ley. Como habréis oído por ahí, este año las reglas han sido modificadas ligeramente. Lo más importante que debéis saber ahora es que el examen chuunin, en su totalidad, se basará en un sistema de puntos (tanto individual como por equipos). Esa puntuación será otorgada por todos los examinadores y, aquellos que logren superar un determinado nivel de puntos conseguirán el ascenso a chuunin.

Tras decir eso comenzó a explicar el mecanismo de su examen que ya los veteranos sabían de memoria. Hinata extrajo la conclusión de que, esta vez sí, tendrían que hacer el examen escrito lo mejor posible ya que, seguramente, todos los exámenes serían corregidos severamente. Esperó que sus compañeros también se dieran cuenta de eso.

Finalmente, Ibiki les dio la autorización para comenzar el examen, que era tan endiabladamente difícil como la última vez. Aunque con la experiencia de tantas misiones como genin, algunas preguntas ya sabía como hacer.

Se dedicó a responder a esas preguntas mientras, a su alrededor los examinadores hacían su trabajo expulsando a la gente y cosas así. Bien, aquel era el momento para pasar a la acción. Hizo los sellos bajo la mesa y luego se tapó la cara fingiendo impotencia y derrota.

Ahora ya con su visión mejorada y entre las rendijas de sus dedos se dedicó a buscar al chuunin escondido en la clase. Sólo con ver a una persona con sus mismas respuestas y la casi totalidad del examen resuelto, supo a quien tenía que copiar. Así que, rápidamente se puso a ello.

Al acabar, hizo la señal convenida dejando caer su lápiz, con lo que llamó la atención a Shino. En seguida, un insecto correteaba por el examen de Hinata. El insecto no señaló ningún fallo y regresó con su dueño que, con un ademán lo volvió a mandar al otro lado de la clase.

El insecto se dedicó a fastidiar a Akamaru que se empezó a revolver bajo las piernas de Kiba. Kiba se dio cuenta y tras ejecutar unos sellos bajo la mesa y colocar una mano sobre la cabeza del perro, le dio un empujoncito para que comenzara su misión.

Ahora, Kiba podía ver con los ojos de Akamaru aunque tenía el fallo de verlo todo en blanco y negro. Akamaru se arrastraba bajo las mesas esquivando las piernas de los aspirantes y la mirada de los examinadores. Finalmente, llegó al sitio de Hinata que le saludó con una palmadita en la cabeza. Akamaru, aprovechando un momento de descuido del examinador, asomó la cabeza y observó el examen de la joven, almacenando los datos gracias a su memoria fotográfica.

Tras esto, Akamaru volvió sigilosamente a su sitio donde su feliz dueño estaba completando el examen.

Justo en ese momento, Ibiki anunció la décima pregunta.

………….

El equipo de la Arena no había tenido problemas en conseguir completar el examen. Kankuro tenía controlado al examinador de su fila y al de la fila de Gaara (gracias a sus 2 marionetas) y Temari había tenido la suerte (o la desgracia) de que le tocara como examinador a un chuunin novato, vago y perezoso.

Podría decirse que Gaara se ocupó de todo. Hizo un ojo de arena (como en el anterior examen escrito) y localizó al chuunin que sabía el examen. Luego, mientras realizaba su examen, dos finas corrientes de arena recorrieron la clase y, agarrando los brazos de sus hermanos, les guiaron para escribir las soluciones correctas.

Kankuro no tuvo inconvenientes ya que llevaba su camisa negra de manga larga, como siempre. Pero, Temari, que justo había decidido llevar mangas un poco más cortas, tuvo que sufrir la mirada interrogativa de Shikamaru ante tan extraño fenómeno arenoso.

La chica, empleando su última arma, le guiñó un ojo coquetamente a lo que recibió una risilla de superioridad y que el chuunin apuntara algo en su libreta. Temari le maldijo entre dientes.

……………

En el equipo 9, y gracias a la combinación de los ojos de Neji con los espejos de Ten Ten lograron copiarse todos el examen. Aunque, por los espejos, algunos examinadores les quitaron algún punto.

………………

En el equipo de Ino, Chouji y Sakura tampoco hubo muchos problemas ya que la Haruno, con su posición privilegiada como ayudante de la Hokage, tuvo acceso al examen escrito 3 días antes de la prueba ya que la "atenta" Godaime se lo dejó olvidado en su mesa.

Por lo que, cuando Sakura lo respondió, Ino con su Shintensin no Jutsu efectuado luego a Chouji, rellenó los demás exámenes.

…………

Tras contestar la décima pregunta correctamente, los citados ninjas de Konoha y de la Arena salieron de la sala del examen.

Mientras los aspirantes se alejaban de la Academia, en el despacho de la Hokage, hoy había más gente de lo normal. Un grupo recibía la audiencia de la Godaime y otro grupo esperaba fuera del despacho. El grupo que la Hokage en esos momentos estaba formado por unos cuantos operarios vestidos con sus monos de trabajo y con numerosas herramientas.

-¡Señora! ¡Ya hemos acabado de colocar las cámaras en el Bosque de la Muerte! –anunció el más enorme.

-Muy bien, ahora podéis poneros a trabajar en acondicionar la arena de Konoha (el estadio de las pruebas finales). ¿A qué estáis esperando? –dijo Tsunade.

-No es por no ponerse a trabajar pero… ¿Cuándo se supone que nos va a pagar?

-¡Os pagaré cuando hagáis vuestro trabajo! ¡Pandilla de vagos! ¡Largo ya! –dijo Tsunade tirándoles pisapapeles y de todo a los pobres trabajadores.

Shizune suspiró mientras los hombres se marchaban. La reacción de Tsunade cuando se tocaba el tema del dinero era muy previsible. Le recordaba a los tiempos en los que un hiperactivo rubio molestaba a su maestra con sus misiones. La verdad es que echaba de menos a Naruto y estaba segura de que la Hokage también le añoraba.

Tras la salida del primer grupo, Shizune hizo entrar a los demás. Éstos eran hombres bien vestidos que llevaban 2 maletines. Saludaron a Tsunade con una reverencia y empezaron a hablar:

-Tsunade –sama, como los preparativos y las cámaras están colocadas ya podemos encargarnos de la difusión de este acontecimiento único –empezó uno.

-Nuestros técnicos ya están trabajando en las imágenes del examen escrito…- agregó otro- y en seguida las tendrán preparadas.

-Y pronto empezaremos a transmitir en directo desde el Bosque de la Muerte, desde el inicio de la prueba.

-La pantalla gigante ya ha sido colocada en la torre Hokage y usted tendrá acceso a las imágenes más exclusivas…

-Y como compensación por darnos los privilegios de emisión, aquí tiene un "generoso regalo".

Plantaron los 2 maletines en la mesa y, al abrirlos, a Tsunade le apareció en los ojos el símbolo del ryou. Sacudió la cabeza y agradeció la oferta.

-No obstante, si pudiera facilitarnos un comentarista para la prueba final le estaríamos muy agradecidos.

Con una nueva reverencia, los sujetos se fueron del lugar. Tsunade tras contar los billetes, se quedó un rato bastante meditabunda. Al interesarse Shizune sobre qué le rondaba por la cabeza, la imprevisible Hokage contestó:

-Estaba pensando en lo del comentarista… ¿Habrá alguien que esté lo suficientemente desocupado como para encargarse?

Shizune rió nerviosamente (esperando en su fuero interno que su jefa no pensara en ella para el puesto). Miró por el ventanal justo a tiempo para ver a un despreocupado Kakashi leyendo su literatura predilecta. Antes de que la Hokage se diera cuenta de la interesante actividad de Kakashi, su fiel asistente corrió las cortinas. Tsunade se dio cuenta del intrigante descenso en la luminosidad:

-Shizune… ¿Por qué has quitado la luz? Así no puedo ver los billetes…

-Emmmm, pues…esto…yo…

Por suerte, Tonton acudió en su ayuda con una especie de sobre en la boca. Shizune le dio a la mascota cerdil unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Abrió el sobre y dijo:

-Bueno, es que esperaba que nos trajeran el video del examen escrito. Ahora podremos ver cuál es el nivel de este año.

-Excelente…

Puso el video y miraron cómo se las habían ingeniado los aspirantes para eludir la vigilancia de los examinadores, en especial de los 9 no tan novatos ninjas de Konoha y el equipo de Suna.

-Impresionante…-comentó Tsunade.

-Ya lo creo, el nivel de este año es excepcional. Los examinadores lo van a tener muy difícil este año –concordó su asistente.

-No sólo eso; con tanto nivel y esa calidad de imagen, estos exámenes chuunin van a ser un éxito de ventas.

Shizune arqueó una ceja un tanto confusa y, antes de asustarse más, decidió ir por otra vía.

-Sí…bueno…mejor voy a llevarle la cinta de video a los examinadores y a hablar con Anko sobre su prueba –dijo cogiendo la puerta para marcharse.

-Voy a nadar en oro…-se le escuchó decir a la Hokage.

* * *

Sé que está un poco corto…y que mucha aventura y humor tampoco ha habido…pero puedo prometer y prometo que la segunda prueba va a tener mucho jugo!!!

También es triste decirlo pero como es normal, Naruto no hará ninguna aparición física en el examen (ya pensaré si se refleja en el subconsciente de algún participante!!!). También siento no haber puesto una décima pregunta...pero me stuve estrujando la cabeza durante una semana y no logré encontrar un "dilema del prisionero" adecuado.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y que os haya enganchado a lo que queda de fic…que en mi libreta ya está muuuuuuy avanzado!!! Así que no creo que os saque de quicio con mi tardanza en escribir!!!

Bueno, os deseo que paséis unas buenas vacaciones de Semana Santa, de Pascua o de primavera y como siempre os mando un saludo!!!

Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta pronto!!!!!!!


	2. Comienza la 2ª prueba

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo bien dispuesta a molestaros con la continuación de los exámenes chuunin. Lo primero de todo me gustaría agradeceros el gran apoyo que he recibido, la verdad es que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo (y por eso actualizo antes, ¡¡¡lo cual es de agradecer!!!)

Así que, me gustaría agradecer concretamente a: **adrifernan19, macabre-wolf, FLOX, Hio** (¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!ya sabes que un ninja debe ver más de lo normal o algo así que decía Kakashi jajajaja)**, Kireiko Ami, Mari chan **(¡¡muchas gracias!!tu español está muy bien no te preocupes, ¡espero que te siga gustando!)**, Gabe Logan, Haruhi Uzuchiha, eiko 298 **(¡gracias por las ideas! creo que las voy a tener muy en cuenta!)** y Lune **(¡muchas gracias! ese review tan largo de veras que me animó y…el sistema de puntos dará una nueva sorpresa en este capítulo, ¡espero que te guste!).

Ya se sabe que ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto ¡¡que se está haciendo rico a nuestra costa!!

Bueno, en este nuevo capítulo comienza la segunda prueba con la examinadora más excéntrica y loca de toda Konoha….Así es, nada más y nada menos que ¡Anko Mitarashi!

Habrá nervios, sorpresas, enfrentamientos… El buen rollo entre los novatos va a brillar un poco por su ausencia. Pero, los malos rollos siempre se arreglan en el Bosque de la Muerte de una forma muy especial…

Y ya vale de comentar… ¡que el capítulo empiece ya!:

* * *

**2- LA TENSIÓN APARECE:**

**COMIENZA LA 2ª PRUEBA.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos los examinados esperaban impacientes en la explanada enfrente del Bosque de la Muerte. Todos los equipos se mantenían un poco distantes y, es que, a pesar de que algunos no se presentaban por primera vez al examen, no podían contener el nerviosismo durante mucho tiempo.

El equipo 8, tras haber recibido los últimos consejos de su maestra, se encontraba revisando los víveres y suministros con los que contaban. Un muy nervioso Kiba iba de aquí para allá reordenando las cosas:

-¡Hinata! ¿Llevas tú algunas bombas de humo? Ya sabes que no me siento tranquilo si no llevamos unas cuantas…

-No sé por qué… si luego nunca las usamos –sonó la voz calmada de Shino.

-¡Calla Shino! A ver, ¿qué se supone que llevas tú? Voy a ver…

-Ni se te ocurra. Lo que llevo no te incumbe –dijo aún más serio y señalándole, Akamaru empezó a ladrar alarmado.

-¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡Me voy a volver loco! –dijo Kiba con las manos en la cabeza.

-No sé por qué estáis todos tan nerviosos… -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era el equipo 10 y la que se dirigía a ellos era Sakura.

Parecían muy confiados, en especial Sakura e Ino (ya que Chouji parecía un endemoniado comiendo patatas fritas). Kiba se calmó y como todos los demás en su equipo, se plantó ante sus aun novatos compañeros.

-Quizás estéis confundiendo los términos. Yo no diría que mi compañero esté nervioso, sino que está con sus energías a punto para la próxima prueba… -dijo Shino.

-Además, -puntualizó Kiba- no creo que ser las ayudantes de la Hokage os ayude esta vez…como en el examen escrito.

Hinata, junto a Couji, sentían que se estaban quedando al margen del "duelo". Y, ya que Chouji miraba sólo con preocupación a su bolsa de patatas medio vacía, era Hinata la que sentía que había que parar esa discusión.

-Pues igual, ser las ayudantes de la Hokage no nos ayuda, pero no importa, sólo con un dedo puedo hundirte en el fango ¡pulgoso! –dijo ya una acalorada Ino.

-¿Sí? ¿Tú y cuantas más? –se rió Kiba.

Parecía que ya iban a llegar a las manos así que Hinata se plantó entre los equipos para separarlos:

-¡Ya basta! ¡Somos compañeros! Hemos crecido juntos como ninjas de la Hoja. Bastante mal lo pasaremos durante el exámen para que ahora…

-Lo pasarás tú mal…después de todo, todos los equipos pensarán que la mejor estrategia será acabar con la más débil y sentimental kunoichi de todo el examen…-espetó Sakura.

-¡Sakura! –dijo Ino alarmada.

Hinata activó el Byakugan inconscientemente y ya se iba a lanzar al ataque. Esta vez le tocó a Shino y a Ino evitar que se enzarzaran. La portadora del Byakugan, tras unas palabras de Shino, empezó a respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarse.

-¡Vaya! Así que aquí tenemos una pelea de gatitas –se oyó una voz y Kiba se sintió indignado (ya que le habían incluido en la clasificación como "gatita").

-¡Anko –san! –la reconoció Ino.

-Es una lástima que no se haya derramado sangre... Pero habrá tiempo para todo eso en la prueba de supervivencia en el Bosque de la Muerte… -dijo lúgubremente.

La excéntrica especialista en serpientes empezó a atemorizar a todos los novatos que encontraba. Mientras tanto, Hinata ya se había tranquilizado:

-No sé por qué he reaccionado así…los nervios deben de haberme traicionado.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar un poco más alejado, Ino intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Sakura:

-Pero, ¿cómo puedes haberle dicho eso a Hinata? Vale que no seamos las mejores amigas pero hemos pasado muchas experiencias juntas…

-Ya lo sé Ino, pero me han salido esas palabras de la boca y no he podido evitarlo…-musitó Sakura.

Una vez firmadas las hojas por las que la aldea no se responsabilizaría en caso de "accidente" del participante, empezaron a llamar uno por uno a cada equipo.

Al citar al equipo 8, sus integrantes se sorprendieron al ver como en el lugar de encuentro, además de encontrarse a Anko comiendo dangos, también se encontraba el equipo de la Arena y unos cuantos cámaras.

-Mmmmm… ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –preguntó Kiba.

-Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar… -contestó Kankuro mirando inquisitivamente a Anko.

-Paciencia, jóvenes sujetos. Habéis sido citados aquí para que os sea explicado el nuevo reglamento de la segunda prueba.

Ante la mención de "nuevo reglamento" todos los presentes enmudecieron cual tumbas (bueno, Gaara y Shino ya estaban en silencio).

-¡Así me gusta! A partir de este año y para fomentar la interrelación entre equipos y naciones y bla bla bla, se ha decidido que, para hacer la segunda prueba se os separará en parejas, cada una de un equipo distinto.

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar y a hacer suposiciones sobre el grado de alcohol en sangre de la Hokage al hacer ese nuevo reglamento.

-¡Que os calléis, gusarapos forestales! –dijo Anko ya muy alterada-. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre el examen decidla ahora o ¡cerrad vuestras miserables bocas!

-Bueno –empezó Temari-… ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí estos tipejos con cámara?

-¡Un respeto! –se oyó por parte de los tipejos.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Se me olvidaba! Como parte de un "proyecto" de la Hokage, estos humildes trabajadores captarán con sus cámaras vuestro día a día durante esta horripilante experiencia. Aunque no lo parezca, seguirán vuestro ritmo y no interferirán en vuestras estrategias.

Todos los aspirantes a chuunin soltaron un suspiro de fastidio por la nueva idea de la Hokage.

-Bueno, -siguió Anko como si no hubiera oído nada- pasemos ahora a determinar las parejas. Aunque la Hokage veía "interesante" que fueran de distinto sexo –a Kankuro le dio un ataque de risa-, los ancianos miembros del Consejo dictaminaron que lo mejor sería no provocar esa situación…

-Malditos ancianos… -se oyó murmurar a alguien.

-Así que la primera pareja es fácil de adivinar: ¡Hyuga Hinata con Sabaku no Temari!

Hinata tragó saliva y miró a su nueva compañera. Ella le echó una mirada y luego sonrió un poco. Realmente a Hinata le daba un poco de respeto, nunca había tenido mucho trato con la kunoichi más temida de los últimos exámenes, la única que había llegado a la final.

-Después –continuó Anko- tendríamos a…

Kiba, consciente de que se la jugaba a un 50% de posibilidades, cruzó los dedos y empezó a rezar a Kami –sama con un fervor inusitado.

-Aburame Shino con… ¡Sabaku no Kankuro!

-¡¡Nooooooo!! –gritó Kiba con desesperación y Akamaru le acompañó con un aullido.

Ante la mirada interrogante de todos los presentes, Kiba carraspeó:

-Ejem…es que me he olvidado las galletitas de Akamaru…jejje.

-Menos mal Inuzuka –dijo Anko maliciosamente-. Porque iba a pensar que tenías algún problema con tu compañero de examen, Sabaku no Gaara.

La amante de los dangos, una vez colocados todos en parejas pasó a relatar las normas:

-Lo único que no cambia en este examen es el plazo, 5 días, y la idea principal: sobrevivir a toda costa.

"Por lo demás, todo cambia. Ya os dijo Ibiki que todo el examen chuunin se basa en un sistema de puntos. Conseguiréis esos puntos que necesitáis obteniendo los diversos pergaminos que están por el Bosque o que otros equipos llevarán."

"Hay 4 tipos de pergaminos, ordenados de mayor a menor en puntuación: rojo, amarillo, azul y verde. Uno os será entregado ahora. Hay un único pergamino en especial que otorga una alta puntuación y que será entregado a un equipo en especial. Si ese pergamino pasa a otras manos, se activará un sistema localizador que informará a los demás equipos de su localización exacta."

"Si aún os queda alguna duda…"

-Yo tengo una, los miembros de la pareja ¿seremos considerados como enemigos para las otras parejas aunque originariamente seamos del mismo equipo? –preguntó Kankuro.

-La respuesta la tendréis que averiguar por vosotros mismos –sonrió Anko-. Y antes de que se me olvide, los cámaras os pedirán al final de cada día que reflexionéis sobre vuestra jornada y todo eso… Ahora venid a que os de vuestro pergamino.

Cuando llegó la hora de que a Temari y a Hinata les dieran su pergamino, se acercaron con paso lento a Anko. Ésta, ocultándolo de los demás, les asignó un pergamino aún envuelto y les asignó a un cámara algo que no parecía muy capaz de viajar a una velocidad ninja.

-Hinata, abre el pergamino a ver qué color nos ha tocado… -dijo Temari.

Hinata quitó el papel protector dejando aparecer sobre todo el contorno del pergamino un color azul tan profundo que le hizo recordar los ojos del que tanto extrañaba. Se quedo atónita durante unos instantes hasta que la voz de Temari la sacó de su trance:

-Vaya…este es uno de los que menos puntuación dan…supongo que tendremos que trabajar duro. Confío en que estarás a la altura –le dijo sonriéndole.

-Daré lo mejor de mi, Temari –san.

-¡No me llames así! Somos compañeras ahora y quiero que me llames Temari. Guarda tú el pergamino, estará seguro en tus manos.

-Pero… tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, estará más seguro contigo…

-No creo, tu eres fuerte aunque no lo creas y…además…supongo que los demás equipos no creerán que te lo haya confiado y, por tanto, estará más seguro –dijo feliz.

Hinata sonrió pensando en que no iba a ser difícil congeniar con su nueva compañera. Ambas se colocaron en la entrada que les tocaba junto al cámara, esperando la señal de Anko para entrar al Bosque de la Muerte.

………...

Un poco más tarde, el equipo 9 y 10 se reunían con Anko (que ahora se estaba tomando una piruleta) en el mismo claro. La examinadora se encontraba ya un poco cansada de tanto explicar las normas así que no admitió muchas preguntas por parte de los aspirantes.

-Bueno –finalizó Anko-, hay una particularidad en estos 2 grupos. Habrá 2 parejas que pertenecerán al mismo equipo ya que constituirán un equipo especial una de ellas. Así que: Sakura e Ino iran juntas…

Ten Ten tragó saliva intentando dilucidar la situación. Sakura e Ino iban juntas y eran las aprendices de la Hokage. Por tanto, no era una locura pensar que quizá formarían una especie de equipo médico. Mirando hacia abajo sólo esperó que la fortuna la sonriera con su compañero en la temida segunda prueba.

-Y las demás parejas serán Akimichi Chouji…

-_Por favor, que me toque con Neji _–pensaba una desesperada Ten Ten.

-con Neji Hyuga. Así que nos queda Ten Ten…

-¡¡Con la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha!! ¡¡Yooosh!! –dijo una voz sobradamente conocida.

Ten Ten únicamente le pegó una patada a una piedra…

* * *

Bueno, sé que es cortillo y que he tardado bastante en actualizar pero estoy de viaje en viaje, apurando las vacaciones. Como mañana me voy para Madrid y justamente acabo de volver de Port Aventura (un parque temático para los que no lo conozcan…) pues poco tiempo me ha quedado para enviar un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por haber dedicado vuestro tiempo a leer este capítulo y espero que os siga animando para continuar leyéndolo. Como ya sabéis cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o idea será bien recibido. Hasta que vuelva a actualizar os mando un saludo.

¡¡Cuidaos mucho!!


End file.
